zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To Graphene
The Clam Loungers are invited to make their own franchise with permission from executives and get their own actors and everything they need, as they just need the concept from the real deal. On the way, they meet a friend in the form of a Feloot named Donny, who has a dream of being a movie star, but finds it difficult because a new executive is there, and not only shunning permission to use animals as leads, but has also inexplicably cancelled the Loungers' show, and turns this big studio into an all-sentient studio, where no animals can be leads at all, and only act as second-class employees and actors. Thus, Donny and the Loungers, along with others including another Feloot named Saiyer and a lot of other animals, have to find out why this executive is doing this, as Saiyer was this close to putting this executive in his place, as he has chewed up and spat out animals with dreams, including the studios' icon, a Mammodon named Wiliford, who wanted to be a musician for the studio until the executive had him pose for the logo at the beginning of every film. In an effort to make sure the animals, who had started bringing the color back into their lives and plan to have an audition for the head A.V. Mammon, has them framed for flooding the studio, and getting them all fired, all with thanks to his psychotic adopted child actor Pailey Pimple and his two giant Max-like executives who have the same names of Walto. But when the Loungers discover that the executive is actually a new Villain Legioner named Ragen, who was a cruel bully and terrorizer of many worlds since he was revived by Ehaexons, has been offered this as the first choice upon joining the Villain Legion. Thus, with Donny, Saiyer, and the others, they have a way to make Ragen pay, as they show up at Pimple's magnum opus premiere, and by showing the audience the animals' talents to discourage Ragen's regulations, and at the same time keep things from escalating any more badly. Will they succeed? Scenes 'Prologue' Dragon Realms Theater *(The beginning went like this) *Sonny:... Hmm. The movies seem interesting. *Po: Yeah, I am so hyped. What should we watch? *Kairi: I think we should see 'Love Locked'. I hear it's pretty tender and exciting. Cutaway *Kairi: (She was seen sniffing a flower while a giant Heartless came behind her) *Sora: (Riding on Pluto) Watch out, fair maiden, I'm here to- DWAA!! (Fell onto the Heartless)... I think I fell on my Keyblade! *Kairi: My hero! Reality *Winget: PPPPT!!! Too lovey-dovey! *Samphry: What about this... Die Hard 6: Die Harder? Cutaway *Samphry: (He and Maxy were in a gunfight and then he was seen with the Cheek in a cop outfit) RULES?! (Slaps her glass of water in her unamused face) I MAKE MY OWN RULES, NERDETTE!!!! *Maxy: (They were walking in slow motion)...... Why're we walking so slow- (Samphry put on cool glasses while the police station behind them exploded and Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions played)... Oh.... Reality *Sam:... That sounds way cooler with me and Max in it. *Max: I thought it looked cool with just us in Reservoir Dogs or Pulp Fiction. *Mimi: Hey! Sorry I'm late. I was hoping we could check out that new animated Digimon musical. Cutaway *Mimi: Little Patty Fufu-'' *(Tai): NO!!!... Reality *Tai: We're not seeing a musical. ''Pokemon Live! ruined the merit of such an idea. *Thi: Besides, no one likes cartoons. (Everyone of the Lodgers was shocked as they shattered into the same versions of themselves like glass)...... What? *Jokey/Icky: "WE'RE CARTOONS, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!" (Later...) *(ZongueBob): Once upon a time, there was a princess, and a peasant. She lived atop a hill in a glittering castle. There she had two servants, who took turns keeping her castle in order, selecting and pressing her robes for the day, preparing her royal breakfast, and serving it to her in her chambers. She had fame, fortune, and even, product endorsements, but she was not what she seemed. On the other hand, the peasant had none of her luxuries, but he had a dream. And so with a fond farewell from his closest friends, gifts of good luck, best wishes, and useless junk... well, it's the thought that counts. His world was about to clash with hers, on the planet known as... Graphene. 'Pailey's Psychotic Scene' *Pailey: CUT! CUT, CUT, CUT! *Director: Cut? Oh, yes, cut, cut! *Pailey: LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!! *Director: Lower Miss Pimple! Lower her, hurry, hurry, lower Miss Pimple! *Atrick: "Like this? (Pulls a down lever too hard, cause Pailey to go down too fast as she screamed and broke through the floor, to everyone's freak out!)...... Yay, it worked!" *Cephward: THE HELL, ATRICK?!? *Pailey: (Crawls out)... DIREEEECTOOOOOOOR!!!! *Director: (Dubbed as Sniper) Ahh, PISS!! *Pailey: Remind me, EXACTLY, WHAT THE TITLE OF THIS MOVIE IS!!!!! *Director:... The Little Angel- (She grabs him by the neck) *Pailey: YES!!!! And who's the angel?...... I, said... WHOO'S THEEEE AAAANNNGEEEEELLLLL?!? *Director: YOU, DARLING!!! *Pailey: (Chokes him through his tie cartoonishly) THAT'S RIGHT!!!! I AM AN ANGEL!! I, AM, AN ADORABLE, LITTLE, AAAAAANNNGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!! *Jokey: AHHH, MY EARHOLES!!! *Xoriago: I BEG TO DIFFER!!!!! *Pailey: GET, ME, REAGAN!!!! *???: I'm already here, little one. (Reagan appears as a dark-themed human in a business outfit)... Looks like a newbie needs to learn his place. Pailey, darling, who would you like to be corrected? *Pailey: THAT ONE!!! (Points at Donny who clumsily caused her to dangle through the air) *Reagan:... Hmm. Just as I suspected. (Blows a whistle as two giant butlers came in from through the wall and one of them stops Pailey from dangling)... Walto and Walto. This feloot needs correction. You know what to do. (The two cracked their knuckles as Donny was picked up by them) *Walto A: How does the feloot goooooooo? *Donny:... Meow? (Chuckles) *Walto B: Very GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!! (Donny gagged at the breath as he was dropped) *Reagan:... Let this be your one and only warning, everyone. We have standards here. As long as you work here and want to make a decent living, you follow them. Know this: nobody wants animals or clumsy simpletons like you as leads. You may be the Clam Loungers, but nobody wants a bootleggy story about bootleg Lodgers like you. Did you honestly expect this movie deal to give you fame? No. It's just the same excuse: money. And since you're under contract, you cannot take back the deal. *Commander:... WHAT KIND OF SCANDAL IS THIS?!? *Reagan: One that proves you're just as dumb as you are unoriginal. But at least be glad you're getting a movie regardless. This is practically all the fame you'll ever get. So, as long as you're here, you will respect our policies, or there will be serious consequences. Animals and pipe dreamers who tried to strike out have not had it well. So, I expect you and your feloot friend to follow the script. We wouldn't want dreams broken, would we?... Good day. Will that be all, my darling Pailey? *Pailey: For the moment. Thank you, Reagan. (Reagan left with the Waltos who went through their own holes in the wall)... *Director: All right, everybody, from the top! And I hope there won't be any more INTERRUPTIONS! HMPH! (Donny is just standing there scared) *Jokey: "..... Oh this is off to a GREAAAAAAAAAAAAT start." 'Meet Ragen' Ragan's Office *Pailey: Well, daddy, this is a sudden turn of events. A new feloot in town that's got... Spirit. Sound familiar? *Reagan:... Indeed it does. Another one just like Saiyer, huh? Normally I'd be all angry about it... But I could use a challenge. That other feloot was quite the challenge. *Pailey: Challenge? Doubt it. This feloot's a clod. He doesn't know crud about standing up for something. *Reagan: Do not underestimate the persistence this kind of thing brings. The one thing I live for is destroying lives. I taught you everything you know about it, did I not? *Pailey: You sure did! This loving animals façade is so much fun. But it'll be better once I benefit so much from this. When those filthy animals are out of the picture, I can be the best child actress in Graphene!! (Cackles) *Reagan: SILENCE!!! (She paused) I didn't hire or adopt you for such entry-level wickedness! You have SOO much to learn! (He sings this while revealing his true form and hypnotizing her) *(Icky): Geez, AUU Fagin's much more ominous than ours. *(Zhensi): You have NO idea, hon! *Pailey: So, what do we do, father? *Ragen: Oh, it's really simple. To obtain the big wig's seat, we'll need to be better than a bunch of bullies. *Pailey: (As Walto and Walto looked suspiciously at Ragen) Walto and Walto are good servants. I can arrange a thing or two. *Ragen: BETTER than that! We need something that can keep him from going far and convince A.V. to keep me around. I have promised well to the others out there. You, my little agent of chaos, are no exception. You have a lot inside you that I see myself in. I need this kind of morale to get around. You want fame and fortune? *Pailey: More than anything!! I've been a stinky little brat before I met you. My parents had to cower from the Villains Act and A.V. gave me a great position, then he gave me up. With YOU?! My life has never been anymore fulfilling. *Ragen: And that same kind of thing, gave ME life even in the face of death! I have had hundreds of protégés, but you are my one true protégé. My child. *Pailey: And I couldn't be happier! Let's give them hell! *Walto A: Pailey! (The two brought her to them)... I don't think we should trust him. *Pailey: Walto, we talked about this! He's my father! My TRUE father. Who are you to say I can't trust him? *Walto B: Uh, he warped the setting and looked like he was hypnotizing you! *Pailey: Uh, have you not heard of virtual special effects? You were raised here for Gods' sakes! Get with the program, ya dweebs! He's been my best role model since A.V. neglected me. *Walto A: He didn't. He just has too much work, and handed you to Reagan. *Pailey: You have your version and I have mine. Trust me, he's giving me what A.V. never did. *Walto A: Well... I just don't feel right about this. Feels like he's just using you. *Pailey: (With Darla Dimple expression) How DARE YOU?! *Walto A: UH, UH, FEELS, FEELS LIKE IT!!! NOT THAT IT'S A POSSIBILITY!!! *Pailey: That's my butler. Now go do my paperwork. And Walto B, invite that feloot... to teeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEA! (Smiles creepily) *Walto B: "...... Hello Nightmare Fuel." 'Pailey's Proposal' (At Pailey's Mansion) *Pailey: Thanks so much for coming over, Darvell. *Donny: Uh, it's Donny, actually. *Pailey: Oh. (Giggles) Donny. Remind me to get a better hiring agent. So, animal cracker? *Donny: Oh, well I didn't you'd offer a- *Pailey: No? More for me then. (Bites off the head and leaves the body for Donny) Now onto business, I wanted to apologize for what the Waltos did the other day. (Walto A holds up his wrist, and she slaps it) Oh, they can be so BAD sometimes. *Waldo A: Ow. *Waldo B: (Whispering) Weak! *Waldo A: (Whispering) Oh shut up! It didn't even hurt! *Donny: Oh, just water under the bridge, really, uh, I mean, there's no need to- *Pailey: Oh, no, no! They were terrible! (Keeps biting the heads off the animal crackers)Awful! Cruel! Inappropriately violent! So I figured, why make such a big scene? I want to make it all up to you! *Donny: This is a little uncomfortable. I mean you don't have to- (Walto B offers Donny a piece of cake) *Pailey: Oh, but I insist! Is there anything you need? *Donny: Not really. *Pailey: Isn't there anything I can do for you? *Donny: Uh... Not on the top of my head. *Pailey: Aw c'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! Is there a certain someone, who owns a certain STUDIO, that I could introduce you to?...... (Makes an innocent face)... *Donny:......... Well... Now that you mention it... ODDLY specifically... Is there any way you can get me and my friends an audition with A.V. Mammon? *Pailey: Why, DUNALD! I'd be delighted! Oh, BOOP, and here's an idea! Perhaps it would be very prudent if you could show off a number in my movie! I'll even give you my soundstage, my crew and anything else you might need? *Donny: OH WOW, YOU MEAN IT?! THANK YOU MISS- *Pailey: No, no, call me Pailey. It's way less embarrassing. *Donny: Okay, thank you, Pailey! *Pailey: Don't mention it. *Donny: While we're at it, you think maybe Saiyer can do a romantic ballad, and Wiliford could play a piano solo? (Pailey sits there with an astonished look) *Pailey:... Did you hear that, Waltos? Wiliford, the OCTOPHANT, could even play a solo. *Walto A: "Well actselly I heard that he's not half bad, and-" *Walto B: "(Shoves Walto A) Dude, shut up." *Donny:... Don't you, think that's a good idea? *Pailey: Well, that depends. Do you REALLY want my advice? *Donny: I'll take any advice you can give me. *Pailey: Well, okey-doke! Waltos? (A piano appears in the table's place and she sings this) *Pailey: Takes the words out of your mouth... (Picks Donny's jaw up) Don't it? In the Foyer *Donny: I can't thank you enough for your help, Pailey. *Pailey: Oh, no, make no mistake! I just offered a few professional suggestions. You just get all your little friends over to the studio by Treday at 3:00, and I'll take care of A.V.. But, let's keep this between us and keep it a surprise, huh? I don't usually advertise my, charitable work. *Donny: All right. Thanks, Miss Pimple! Thanks a lot! (Leaves the mansion) *Pailey: You're welcome, Dano. Tata, and see you in the movies! (Closes the door and dials on the phone) *???: Publicity department. *Pailey: Hellooooooo, is A.V.'s big press conference still Treday at 3:00? *???: Yes it is, Miss Pimple. *Pailey: Oh, thank you so much. (Slams down the phone and laughs evilly) *???: Not bad. (Reagan appears)... Not bad at all. I warned them there would be consequences. I've taught you well. *Pailey: Thank you very much, Reagan. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Nobody tries to change our ways and expect to get away with it. NOBODY!! After all... (She sings this) *Reagan:... Show time! 'Careers Destroyed' (A.V.'s press conference) *Reporter: Wowee, Mr. Mammon, what's the secret of your success? *Mammon: Simple. Pailey Pimple. (The people applaud until he signals them to stop) Ah, the recipe for a Pailey Pimple film. Begin with one part adorable character in danger... In the studio *Pailey: (Pud is revealed to be tied up) Sorry, little yinguen, but into every life a little rain must fall. *Pud: You won't get away with this!! *Ragen: You can watch us. Pailey? Show me what mayhem you can cause. *Pailey: Anything, daddy. Walto A, man the valve! *There were a bajillion valves..... *Walto A: ".... Uhhhhhhhh........ Which one?" *Pailey:... Any water valves? *Walto A: "The bloodly things aren't labeled....." *Pailey: "..... Oh my gods, are you kidding me? No freaking wonder the production crews are slow with this! Okay, just, pull on ALL of them and see what happens!" *Walto B: I KNOW we're going to regret this. (They did so as the following scenes take place between the studio and outside it) *Mammon: Add two parts ecstatic passion. *Pailey: Walto B, we need wind in order to pull this off. Can you get on that? *Walto B: "Well, that depends: Do you want the big fan, (The large fan), or the REALLY big fan, (A larger Fan is seen) Or the Zillagod fan? (A Kaiju-sized Fan was seen)" *Pailey: ZILLAGOD!! (Walto B rips off the grate and spins the fan, starting a really big wind as the studio starts flooding) *Mammon: Sprinkle in an air of innocence, then stir in... *Pailey: More water, Waltos! *Walto A: "THIS IS AS MUCH WATER AS IT CAN POUR, BUT I GUESS I CAN IMPROVISE!" (The Waltos rip out the water pipes) *Mammon: Add a pinch of... *Pailey: THUNDER! *Walto A (He punched the power box, which lead to him being zapped in the process) "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, THANK GOD FOR INSURENCE!!" *Pailey: I said thunder, but this works too! (Watch the studio flood as the Waltos carry her out) *Mammon: Mix it all together, and WHAT DO YOU GET?! (Opens the studio door, only to find a wall of water, much to his horror)..... *Idiotic Press Member: "Ohhhh, so all those things you said, make a giant wall of flood water. That makes perfect sen- (The water crashes into everyone)!" *Hud: WUURT DER FEERRKK IHHS GURN URN?!? *Donny: I DON'T KNOW BUT HANG ON!!! (Everyone held on as the water gushed everywhere in many ways including a barrel roll) *Scowalski: HOW WAS THAT BARREL ROLL WAVE EVEN POSSIBLE?!? *Commander: WHO CARES?! JUST HELP EVERYONE!!! *Saiyer: Ugh. "You're wasting your life in that office" he says! "Do what you were born to do" he says!! WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?!? *Donny: "It's called having hope?!" *Saiyer: "'Forgeting how reality works' more like it?! And if it's okay with you, I rather take my chances "Wasting away in an office" then WHATEVER THE HELL WE'RE GOING THROUGH NOW?!" (Outside Studio) *Donny: (As the gate shut on them) BUT IT WASN'T...... It wasn't their fault.... *Scoro: Who the devil could possibly frame us for this nonsense?! (A hover limo came up to show Pailey) *Pailey: It was nice working with you, Donny. (Cackles as everyone gasped and Reagan showed up) *Reagan:... This my friends is what happens when you don't listen to me. (Throws a drowned Pud who was revived by CPR nanites)... (Dubbed as Lotso) You see, we have a way of doing things here. You start at the bottom, pay your dues, life here could've been a dream come true. But if you break our rules, step out of line, try to... Check out early, well... You're just hurting yourselves. Good day. *Pailey: SINGING AND DANCING IDIOTS!! (Laughs as the hover limo drove away) *Saiyer:... Let me get this straight... SHE was your 'little angel', and you never SAID ANYTHING?!? *Donny: I, It was a surprise. She said she wanted to help us. *Chen: AND YOU BELIEVED HER?!? *Trigress: UGH!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! *Pho: You just ruined our chance to be taken more seriously!! *Donny: "(Gets abit mad at the accusations) OH HUSH UP!? IT'S NOT LIKE THE LOUNGERS WERE EVER TAKEN SERIOUSLY TO BEGIN WITH?! YOUR, ABUNCH OF LOUGER RIP-OFFS ANYWAY, YA DON'T DESERVE TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY?!" *Zonguebob gasped at that! *Zonguebob started to wimper and cry. *Donny: "..... (Realises he was too harsh)..... Okay, maybe that came out too aggressively. I was only pointing out that-" *Zhigu: "(Stops Donny from continuing)..... We understand well enough.... And perhaps..... Your right.... Perhaps it is not our desteny to be treated any differently, then just Louger stand-ins. (The Loungers proceed to leave dejected)......" *Donny: "..... If it helps guys, imitation is a sencere form of falttery! I bet the Lougers feel complamented your copying them!" *Jokey: Don't sugarcoat this. We would've had Reagan discredited if you hadn't debunked our argument. *Donny: "Guys, please! Okay, so, it turned out Pailey wasn't in the up'n'up, but, I couldn't pass up an oppertunity from a celebery's offer to help!" *Saiyer: AND BECAUSE OF YOUR AMBITION, WE ALL HAD TO GET FIRED?! *Donny: "HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?! I'm not a mind-reader?! I can't see into the future?!" *Commander: AND WHAT DO YOU CALL HER LITERAL AND FIGURATIVE SCENE IN THE STUDIO?!? *Donny: SHE APOLOGIZED!!!! *Chen: And again, YOU BELIEVED HER?!? *Donny: "She, she sounded very sincere!" *Jokey: "..... DUDE?! ACTERS, ARE THE MOST TALENTED LIERS OF ANY WORLD, OR EVEN UNIVERSE?! THERE'S A REASON WHY THEY'RE SO GOOD AT PRETENDING TO BE WHAT THEY'RE NOT?! ACTING IS BASICLY A GLORIFIVED VERSON OF PRETEND?! AND FOR AN INSPIRING ACTOR, HOW DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!" *Donny: I-I- *Jokey: OH GET REAL!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! I HOPE YOU NEVER ACT IN A STUDIO AGAIN!!! *Donny: "(Distroted by that)...... (Gets angry with tears) OH YEAH?! WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS CONSIDERED LOUGER RIP-OFFS, FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIVES?! (Runs away!)" *Sonny: "..... Jokey...... THAT, was too far?!" *Jokey: Well what did you expect?! He let himself be fooled after seeing how crazy that little brat was!! Am I not allowed to call him out for that? *Cen: "WELL SAYING HE DOESN'T DESERVE HIS DREAM FOR IT DOESN'T REVERSE WHAT HAPPENED?! If anything, all you did was turn the poor boy into an unwanted hater?! It was obvious that the brat was able to malmitulate the young lad's trusting and novice behavior?!" *Jokey: "He's still the one to trust that bitch after her epic meltdow-" *Sonny: "Jokey, to Donny's prospective, he ruled her temper trandrum as movie-business STRESS?! He came here EXPECTING celeberties to have their darksides when in a major production picture?! As far as he was concerned, that little psyco could've had a bad day prior to the production and she just snapped when the scene was interupted!" *Jokey: "I-......... Okay, when you put it like THAT...... Okay, so, maybe the poor yuts didn't exactly had the chance to know better and was still starry eyed about how Graphene works, but-" *Saiyer: "Ya know, misfits..... Donny may had done something stupid, but at least it was a WELL-INTENTIONED stupid something. He clearly thought Pailey was someone to trust! How was he suppose to know that brat would pull this?! He never had the chance to pocess what Graphene was REALLY like! He was looking into the world the same way a child looks at the movies! He had false expectations. And you all kicked him down because he discovered the hard truth too late?! Tch.....Maube you misfited jokes DESERVE the status as Louger Rip-offs. (Saiyer and the other disgruntled animal acters left bitterly)......." *Cephward: "....... SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID, YOU UGLY MORON?!" *Jokey: OH, SURE, JUDGE ME FOR THIS BAD DAY!!! THIS IS WHY WE NEEDED THIS!!! TO SHOW WE'RE MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!! If someone ruined it because of some stupid misunderstanding, would you react so pleasantly? *Sonny: "Oh, and acting like how Pailey would've done it would be any better?!" *Jokey: Uh, it's me, Jokey. You know how I get when things are f****d up! *Zonguebob: "BUT YOU SAID HE DIDN'T DESERVED HIS DREAM FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING THINGS BETTER?!" *Jokey: "....... Okay, maybe that crossed a line, but it was only stress-talk, I swear!" *ZongueBob: Well you need to learn to be more merciful. *Sonny: Exactly. Being upset isn't the same as being an asshole. This is why people think of us as bootleg Lodgers. *Jokey: AND THAT'S WHY WE CAME HERE, DUH!!! *Glora: WILL EVERYBODY STOP WITH THE ARGUING?!? We're all upset here, but being a bunch of arguing jerks isn't going to make it better. *Sanjay: Well what're we supposed to do now? *Jokey: Let's just go to Bijou. This place sucks. *Sonny: "..... We, are NOT, gonna take your advice?!" *Jokey: "Hey, I know Bijou's kinda a lower budget Graphene, but-" *Sonny: "I MEAN, WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE YOUR SUGGESTIONS PERIOD?!" *Jokey: Ugh, I didn't ASK TO BE AN UNHELPFUL ASSHOLE, MOOOOM!!! *Chen: Let's just get back to the Oxydome. We'll talk about this in the morning. 'Ragen's Final Battle' Grandiose House Theatre *Pailey: GRRRRRRGGGHHH!!! I'M THE STAR! (Pud prepares to fight, but Pailey pushes him out of the way) STOOPID STOOPID MISFITS!!!! I SHOULD'VE SKEWERED YOU ALL WHEN I HELPED PAPA REAGAN GET YOU FIRED!!!! (The words echoed on the microphone attached to her shocking everyone)...... Uh...... And scene? (Pud pulled a trap door lever)... Oh, you've got to be kidding m- (Falls) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (Crash)..... Owie. *Walto A:... I guess that's that. *Walto B: Soon enough Reagan will be fired and- (Suddenly the entire theater shook as Ragen shows his true form)... *Ragen: YOU HAVE MADE, A TERRIBLE MISTAKE! (He sucked everyone in the audience into cages, got bigger and scarier with his demonic magic and lifted the entire theater into the outer sky like this) *Ragen: I HAD MYSELF THE BEST SUBTLE SLAVERY IN THE UUNIVERSES... AND YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY!! SO I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING OF YOURS WITH ME!!! *Jokey: "..... Okay, this did NOT WENT LIKE IT DID IN THE LOUGER VERSON?!" *Sonny: "Sorry, Ragen! You are not gonna work in this planet anymore?!" *Zhensi: BOYS, LET'S GET 'IM!!! (They charged for him) *Ragen: (Chuckles) Looks like some misfits are into punishment. (Back-wings them) IT'S MY STUDIO NOW!! (Cackles) *Sonny: ".... HEY, BIRD BRAIN?!" *Ragen: "WHAT?!" *Sonny: "Hitting us with your wing was a mistake?!" *Ragen: "AND WHY IS THA- (Beeping was heard, as Sonny was able to implant a powerful bomb on it when Ragen hitted them)...... Ohhhhh, son of a bit- (The Bomb expoudes greatly as Ragen was redused featherless)...... (Wimpfully) Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." *Sonny: Looks like the jig is up. *Ragen:... Don't you DARE think you can rush a victory just like that. (He regenerates with his magic, but fails and he was still bald and naked).... What?! *Sonny: "Oh don't worry. I made sure that it wasn't an ORDENARY bomb! It was a magic disabler bomb!" *Ragen: "..... Clever bitch!" *(Icky): BULLS***!! *(Lord Shen): "But a clever stragity reguardless." *(Icky): NO, I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS BULLS***!! He seriously overlooked that cheap Deus Ex Bomb even after so cunning he is? Plus, you seriously expect me to believe you can conjure up a magic disabler bomb FROM DEMONIC MAGIC?!? *(Sonny): Why do you think I kept that feather from Ragen around? I could use the same source against him by siphoning it's- *(Icky): I STILL CALL BULLS***! He couldn't possibly be taken down that easily or quickly. *(Sonny): Hey, I never said that he gave up.... But, he didn't gave a good fight neither. *Ragen: Well I'm not through with you y- (Realised that he was secretly tied to a rocket that'll send Ragen flying away)..... *Donny: (Everyone approached him)... How does the feloot go? *Ragen:...... Meow?... *Donny: Very good. (Sonny pressed a button that activates the rocket send him flying away as he screamed wimpfully as he gets dragged off with the rocket, of which explouded into space)! *(Icky): "...... Okay, in all fairness, Faggy-Eyes and Rat-Flanigan didn't get graceful defeats neither, so, WHO WAS I TO COMPLAIN?" *(Iago): BULLS***!! NO WONDER YOU GUYS ARE HARDLY APPRECIATED, YOU'RE JUST AS UNORIGINAL AS YOU LOOK!! WHERE DID THE ROCKET EVEN COME FROM?!" *(Sonny): "Spare giant firecracker." *(Icky/Iago):... BULLS***!!! *(Jokey): OH GET OVER IT ALREADY!! WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET!! *ZongueBob:... No wonder we aren't taken seriously. We're as unoriginal to the Lodgers as we look. *Donny: "Hey, remember what I said..... Imitation is a sincerest form of flattery. And if people don't understand that, welp, that's their problem." *(Ralth): Tell that to Viacom. 'Epilogue' Present, Dragon Realms Theater *ZongueBob: The End. *Icky: Eh, I don't know what kind of movie that'd make. One like Batman vs. Superman, one like those shameless Disney movie knockoffs from other countries, or both... If that's possible. *ZongueBob: Well at least it'd be a good ride, right? *Jokey: "If it sweetens the deal, I came to understand that Graphene may've took some.... Creative liberties to the plot of the film." *Icky: NOW you're speaking the language of true cinema. *Jokey: "I didn't say they were nessersarly "GOOD" Creative Liberaties..... They kinda made it more dramatic then it actselly was." *Icky: Like I said, the language of true cinema. That wasn't meant to be a compliment. *Jokey:... Touché. Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes